Star Trek Maximillian : Lorebit
by Chris C Stephenson
Summary: A transporter accident creates a perfect clone of Databit, but the crew of the Maximillian soon discovers that his mind is completely different than the tiny android they know...
1. Prologue

Star Trek: Maximillian  
Season One, Episode Six

**Lorebit**

The following events take place in the year 2381, during the first year of Captain Critch Starblade's tenure, and well before the events in the Destiny novels or 'Star Trek XI.'

Prologue

It was a pulsating light on the ceiling of Transporter Room C that captured Databit's full attention as the tiny android was carried in by his friend, companion and caretaker, Lieutenant Overload Soong-Maddox. The light caught her spiky dark brown hair, and she frowned at it, but quickly forgot about the flickering as she spotted her friend Squirrelly, Lieutenant and Chief Engineer of the starship Maximillian.

"Squirrelly!" She called out in a sing-song manner, and he turned his fur covered face towards her.

"Hey Overload, was waiting on ya. I was just about to get my tools and find out what's going on with that light."

She shook her head. "No big deal, just get it when we get back. Critch isn't that much of a stickler." As she mentioned the other full-size android on the ship, the transporter room door came open with a 'shoosh', and Critch Starblade, captain, entered.

"Sure just the two of you can handle changing out the systems? The Nigellians are known for getting in the way…" Starblade started, before a sudden change in light caught his eye. "…Are we having an overload in the lighting conduits again? That's the third time this week!"

"Only overload in here is me!" Overload spoke proudly, as Starblade squeezed his temple and Squirrelly chuckled, his grey hair rippling. "Squirrelly fixed that, I don't think we have to worry about it again. Probably just a fluctuation or something."

Starblade squinted at the light. "We can't have it keep doing this though."

"I'll send orders to maintenance as soon as I get settled down there, Captain. I'd do it now but…"

"But the Nigellians need their replicators fixed. Why did we get stuck with this assignment again?"

"Because you bet Admiral T'Kill that the Steelers didn't win the Super Bowl in 20…"

"Yeah yeah, and the Max gets stuck with the short end. And the Nigellians get to stand very close to you and 'supervise'."

"How'd they get in the Federation anyway?" Overload asked. She was answered by the small android now sitting on her shoulder.

"The Nigellians do seem to lack the proper mental capacity to be able to construct a working space station, let alone a starship with warp drive capability. The Federation granted them inclusion due to their proximity to certain strategic sectors that provided…"

Starblade cut him off. "Dominon War acquisitions. Except where most planets we got away with just putting up some hidden colonies, these guys suddenly learned how to be shrewd."

Squirrelly finished. "They got admission, technology, anything they wanted as long as we could build there. And the war ended a week later."

"And they also got a agreement for the mighty Federation to service the tech when they needed it, and on that note…" Starblade nodded to the silent transporter chief, and had a brief memory of his days on the _Kittyhawk _as their transporter chief. Thinking he was too young to be nostalgic, even if he didn't know how young he was, the captain shook it off. "Fix it fast, get back fast. There's nothing going on in this part of the galaxy and you know how bored I get."

"Aye aye!" Overload cheered happily as she settled on the transporter, setting Databit down on his own station. Squirrelly gave a small salute, his tail standing up as he prepared himself for transportation, and Ensign Ryfko Moothra tapped his panels.

The familiar whine sounded overhead, and the three individuals began to disappear in a swirl of blue sparkles. However the whine sounded different. Off-key, somehow. Captain Starblade was the first to notice, as his android hearing gave him a small edge. He walked quickly over to the ensign's station and looked at the readouts. Everything looked normal…

Right then was when everything became abnormal. The fluctuating light overhead blew in an array of orange and white sparks, and the power surge moved through other panels. Pushing the newly-installed ensign out of the way, Starblade called upon his memories of past experiences, and began moving and tapping the screens as fast as he could. As he did so, the whine slowed down, and then a bright flash appeared and disappeared as fast as could be noticed where the three crew members had been. After that, all was quiet.

Starblade quickly tapped on the panel to access the communications array, patching through to the station below. "Nigel 1, this is Maximillian, tell me you have them!"

There was silence, and brief crackling.

"Repeat, Nigel 1, this is Maxi…" He was silenced by a welcome voice.

"Droid! We're all here! What happened?"

"Not sure." Starblade was rejoined by Ensign Moothra as they looked through the readings. "Guess we had another overload after all…." He stopped suddenly, looking at the transporter pad. "Overload, did you say everyone is there?"

"Yep! Me, Squirrelly, and Databit!" There was a brief rustling, and then Databit's familiar voice came over the system. "From our viewpoint, the transport was normal, though we received the high power readings on the stations here."

"Wait…So if you're there…Then who is here?" Starblade said, as both he and Ensign Moothra stared at the pad, and the figure sitting down on it staring back at them.

The figure that looked exactly like the miniature android that had transported to the planet below.


	2. Chapter One

1

"What do you mean? You're up there, and…" As Squirrelly tried to make some sense out of Captain Starblade's last statement, there was a large blast of static over the communications frequency, and then all was silent. A beat passed as the away team members regained their composure, and Squirrelly spoke again. "Critch? Captain, you there?"

"There seems to have been a significant amount of interference emanating from this station." Databit spoke, crawling down from Overload's arms and looking at the now dark panels. "It would appear that the communications lines have been severed."

"So we're stuck here?" Overload asked, sounding slightly worried.

"There's no need to worry, my friends!" A voice came from their left, and the away team's heads all snapped simultaneously to meet the gaze of the intruder, revealing himself from a doorway. He was slightly rotund, and his eyes were permanently crossed, a unique aspect of his race that did not seem to impede his eyesight. His head was large, almost looking like it would be hard to hold up, and his color was a dark grey. His teeth were perfectly squared off, but seemed to share the same color as his face, the same blackish grey that seemed to cover his body, which unfortunately to the away team was not as covered as they would have liked. Modesty was not something that his race had as a feature.

"You are the Nigellian representative, I take it, Mr…" Squirrelly turned his whole body towards him, noting that his hand was already outstretched for a friendly shake.

"Larta, Mr. Larta will do fine!" He grabbed Squirrelly's paw and shook it up and down vigorously, and then frowned. "Or would you prefer a scratch behind the ear? The differences of your meeting rituals, so intriguing!"

"He likes to be skritched!" Overload offered helpfully, breaking Larta's thoughts.

"Skritched? I don't…Ah, and you and the littlest robot!" The Nigellian turned towards Databit, squinting at him and drawing closer. "So intriguing…"

"Sir…Mr. Larta…" Squirrelly attempted to interrupt in order to move forward on the reason they had came here in the first place. "We've lost contact with the _Maximillian_…Do you know…"

"Oh certainly, certainly." Larta had lowered himself to stare at Databit. While Overload was a little uncomfortable at the prospect of this stranger being so close to and interested in her friend, Databit showed no signs of distress, instead studying the Nigellian just as closely. He had never met a member of his race before, and as always was curious about what he had not encountered yet. "A minor malfunction in one of your relays, easy enough for you to take care of I'm sure."

Grumbling to himself, his tail bristling, Squirrelly sat his tool case upon the paneling and began to extract the instruments one by one. Databit, free of any inkling that he would cause an awkward situation, brought up what Squirrelly would not. "There are many signs of overloading the central processors. A large amount of power looks to be shunted off for no discernable reason, leading to the transporter difficulties as well as the communications malfunction. If these are corrected, all of our issues will be resolved…" Remembering what had been said before the beamdown, Databit concluded. "…and this will lessen the Federation's need to return for all but the most necessary maintenance." Seeing the chief engineer's strained expression, showing through the fur and the whiskers, the

This however did not seem to offend the Nigellian, as Larta seemed content to continue studying Databit from every angle. "Intriguing…So intriguing…" Squirrelly cleared his throat.

"Sir?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course, our finest engineers are at your disposal." Squirrelly had a few choice words he wanted to say about their 'finest' engineers, but he kept himself in check. "And I request your presence at a special dinner tonight! Just us and my engineers, very close."

Overload smiled, loving the invitation, but Squirrelly shook his head. "That sounds very appealing, Larta, but we need to reestablish contact…"

"Of course, of course, most intriguing! We will discuss that at dinner, it will be wonderful! Much to discuss. Much." He smiled a dark tooth-filled grin. "I must make preparations! I will collect you when the time comes, within two of your…Hours? Days? Seconds? I am sorry, there is so much to remember! Soon, we will return soon!" With that, not waiting for further argument and oblivious to anything but his own plans, Larta the Nigellian quickly moved back and through the doorway he had entered from. The away team stood dumbstruck for a second, and then Squirrelly sighed, and finished retrieving his tools.

"Well, maybe we can get something done before he comes back."

"But dinner?" Overload asked, hopefully, despite it not being necessary for her to eat or drink.

"Doesn't look we have a choice." He sighed, his tail drooping. "C'mon, let's get to work."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Captain Critch Starblade ran a hand down the middle of his face, it stopping at his mouth, as he tried to consider the ramifications of the incredible events. Sitting on a table in the engineering bay in front of him was Databit, as far as anyone could tell. The small android looked and sounded the same, and was seemingly nonplussed at the circumstances regarding his creation.

"When you consider what transportation actually is, at its base level, then what has happened should not be a surprise. As a matter of fact, what is surprising is that it doesn't happen more often." As he was being examined by Captain Winans, the most senior engineer currently on the ship (And who was hitching a ride on the _Maximillian_ en route to his next assignment: The newly rebuilt U.S.S. _Asgard_), the perfect copy spoke carefully, not shedding a thought or a care to the fact that less than fifteen minutes before he did not exist. "Starfleet records have several instances where 'clones', as I appear to be, have been inadvertently created by a transporter malfunction. William Riker, for instance."

Starblade groaned. "Yes, and Thomas Riker ended up Maquis. We already have enough problems with the first one, now we have another Databit running around?"

"Our memories are identical up until the point of transportation, though I have no wish to supplant the real…the first Databit." Uncharacteristically, the android frowned. "Though I suppose I could be the first Databit, if there had been a problem with the pattern buffer…Regardless, I do not want to cause any problems."

"Little late for that." Starblade muttered, turning to Winans. "Anything?"

The experienced engineer shook his head. "It's as he says. He's an exact duplicate. There is some residual energy that demarks him as the clone. Other than that, no difference."

Starblade nodded. "Answers that question. Overload's gonna have a field day…Thanks, Ralph." As Winans left the area, the _Maximillian_'s captain considered what the new creation had said. "You said something about what transportation really is?"

"Yes, captain. Breaking down and reassembling matter and individuals across large distances. There have been many theories, one in particular speculating that everything and everyone that has ever been transported are simply destroying themselves, and making unaware clones at their destination."

"That's a bit unsettling."

"To say the least. However, if there is an inkling of truth in that, than that could explain my existence. The original Databit's information was successfully sent to the Nigellians, but the safety precautions could have been activated by the conduit rupture, thereby reconfiguring myself on the transporter pad."

Despite his usual reluctance to have a conversation with Databit, Starblade quickly forgot about his other tasks. Transporters and the theories on their usage were one of his favorite subjects, as he had worked as transporter chief on the U.S.S. _Kittyhawk_ before his transfer to the _Maximillian_, just before their entry into the Menkare expanse so long ago. "Well, I'm just going to assume that doesn't happen. I've got enough hypochondriacs on this ship now without having a rumor going around of everyone dying every time we need to go somewhere."

"Actually, we are the best examples of why that particular theory is flawed."

"How so?"

"Forgive my expression, but we are of common stock. As androids, there cannot be an equivalent to a soul as we were created by men…Or something else in your case. Therefore, the fact that we retain a sense of self upon our reconfiguration suggests that true annihilation via transportation is unlikely at best."

"Or could disprove anyone actually having a soul, which is a can of worms that I don't want to open." Starblade looked at the diminutive figure, shaking his head at the fact that he was enjoying himself. "So we've established that you're not the one true Databit, if what Winans said is true. What should we call you?"

"Well, I suppose that if we are to continue the 'bit' series of naming, then perhaps for the time being 'Clonebit' would suffice? If nothing else, it would be descriptive."

"Works for me."

"Now while continuing our discussion would be enjoyable, I would like to be useful. Especially as it pertains to the problem that led to my arrival. All evidence supports a conduit rupture."

"Squirrelly and his team can handle fixing that."

"Perhaps, but he has tried multiple times. It is conceivable that the parts that need repair are too small for his eyes. "

"…If you do have Databit's memories, then you have his curiosity and other annoying traits. You know why I shouldn't let you anywhere near that rupture."

"To speak freely, captain, we have determined that I am not Databit. If I am to be useful to this ship, wouldn't it be better for me to actually be useful, as opposed to doing experiments?"

Starblade caught two things that almost made him sigh with relief. For one, Clonebit had used a contraction in his sentence, something that he didn't think the Soong models could do. For the second, he noticed that the tiny 'bit' seemed to refer to Databit's experiments, usually involving something destructive or harmful to cleanliness, as something distasteful. A spark of previously undetectable personality rising from what Starblade thought was just another simple offshoot built out of leftover parts. He allowed a small smile. "Good point." Starblade then held out his hand, which Clonebit walked, or more accurately, strolled onto. "Well then, c'mon, let's see what you can do."

"Please! Eat, drink, be merry!" As opposed to the lavish feast that the _Maximillian_'s away team expected when they sat down to their dinner (A misnomer, as to their schedule it was the middle of the day.), the affair was simple. A couple brown-looking sandwiches that did not appear entirely edible apiece, and a glass filled with a clear, foul-smelling liquid. Despite all appearances to the contrary, the food and drink seemed to be edible, at least to the Nigellian, who was eagerly digging into the first sandwich. Overload looked at it uncertainly, while Databit examined it closely from his vantage point on the table. He nodded at Squirrelly slightly, and with a shrug, and two closed eyes, the Sciurusian bit down. Chewing a bit, he looked up at his android counterpart.

"Not bad." Satisfied, she bit into the sandwich, and Databit tore off a small corner to chew on as well. They looked up at their host, the only other figure at the table, as he stared at them. There was an uncomfortable silence until Squirrelly cleared his throat. "When will the rest of your team be joining us?"

Larta frowned. "Oh, they are much too busy for such things. Preparing the dinner has taken a lot out of them, as well as the preparation for your arrival. I am sure they are keeping themselves busy somewhere else."

Squirrelly and Overload shared a look. The android then spoke up. "Why wouldn't they want something to eat too?"

"Er.." There was a slight look to Larta's eyes that gave the appearance of wanting to talk about anything else but this. "I'm afraid that we do not see eye to eye on quite a number of things." Databit was about to say something when Larta unexpectedly continued. "But this is not the time to talk of such things! You are special guests to us, and should only hear the finest things!"

"To be honest, and with all respect, Larta, we're not intending on staying long enough to be guests. We're here because we've been ordered to do the upkeep on your equipment." There was a bit of an edge to Squirrelly's voice. He was not one to waste time when there was work to do, especially when he was away from his ship.

"Quite so, quite so, but it is indeed a shame we only meet outsiders once in a great while, do you not think? Perhaps something could be said to your government that…"

"Mr. Larta, if I may, we are not here to be diplomats, or to eat, though we appreciate the gesture." Even Databit was sounding eager to return to the work now, knowing that this entire situation was feeling a small bit off. "As we have discovered during our initial assessments, much of the damage that has caused the need for maintenance has been caused by power fluctuations that have exceeded the safety parameters that were handed down from Starfleet to you. I do not mean to accuse, sir, but is there anything you would like to tell us?"

Larta stopped for a moment, but not from any perceived insult. "How wonderful!"

Overload and the team just looked at him.

"Your small android. Speaking his mind so openly and eagerly! As though he had a mind of his own!"

Overload frowned. "He has as much a mind as anyone!"

The Nigellian just laughed. "And you as well! Programming is not a mind. A Neural network and series of electronics do not make a mind. A mind is born. It evolves." As the away team sat shocked at the sudden insulting of two of its members, Larta continued. "Whereas your 'brains', if we can call them that, have stopped. Stagnated."

Squirrelly stood suddenly, "I think you should stop now, Larta."

"I simply state my mind; there is no intent to offend. I and my team have tried many times to create a thinking mind. I am convinced it is impossible."

While Overload was building up to an angry outburst of her own, Databit's lack of emotions enabled him to completely disregard any hurt that the words could have caused. "Then you are faced with the impossible, sir. I and Overload are programmed to do the very thing that you have been unable to succeed at. We are only two of several other androids who have each evolved in their own way."

Larta looked unconvinced. "Then the rumors are true? You are of Soongian manufacture?"

"Yes!" There was an angry tinge to Overload's speech. "Dr. Soong built us, and others! All different!"

The Nigellian shook his head. "Androids by their nature are to be identical, or at the least similar. This would be a detriment to what you say is possible."

Databit continued his explanation. "There have been four other androids that we have encountered, sir. You of course are aware of Commander Data of the Enterprise." A sad look came over Overload's face at the mention. "He had two brothers, each as different as possible. And our captain acts very human, but he is as cybernetic as anyone else."

"Even if he is inferior." Overload muttered.

Larta was silent. Databit concluded. "Can we assume then that your experiments on creating an evolving mind are connected to the frequent power fluctuations that have necessitated our visit? Even though this was clearly not in your mandate as an outpost of the Federation?"

The Nigellian nodded, and spoke quietly. "We…I have always wanted to create an evolving cybernetic organism. I have studied Soong's works meticulously. With the added funding and equipment Starfleet provided, and the lack of need because of the end of the war, I simply thought…"

"And your team is a standard engineering team, with nowhere near the amount of knowledge necessary to begin to help you with this." Squirrelly interrupted. "Hence the jury-rigging of the power system." He began to walk towards the exit of the room, gesturing to Overload and Databit on his way.

"Where are you going?" Larta sprung to his feet quickly."

Squirrelly turned back at the doorway, Overload slightly in front of him, Databit perched on her right shoulder. He stared down the Nigellian. "We're going to fix your equipment, Mr. Larta. Then we're leaving to report to our android captain, and figure out what we're going to do with you." Then he turned and walked out, followed by his two compatriots.

There had been a slight rustling a few moments before where the miniature 'Clonebit' had disappeared to, in the ceiling of the transporter room, but since then, all was quiet. Starblade was tempted to call out to him, but decided to give him a few moments more to prove himself. After all, if he could get this fixed, he could actually be useful around here! Not that Databit wasn't, of course. But where Overload's companion needed someone around him to keep him on track, his transporter-assisted clone had seemed eager to strike out independently. Starblade assumed that Databit could have fixed this as well, but the result would have probably knocked the rest of the bay offline in some misguided attempt to improve the ratio of lighting efficiency or something. With the _Maximillian_ staying in stationary orbit above the planet, there was little to do aboard the ship except for small improvements and drills, and as new as he was to the position so too was his friend Jaydin to the first officer position. Best to leave her at the conn as much as possible in these first few months to get her used to a command position, even if she had performed well under the pressure of their earlier encounter with the Reman ship, just after Starblade had become captain. (_Strength In Darkness – auth._) So it was that the captain of the entire ship was just standing alone in the transporter bay, staring at the ceiling intently, until finally he heard a voice from above.

"Got it!" The flickering instantly stopped, and there was no sign that anything had ever been wrong in the first place.

"Good work! What was it?"

"Bio-pathways weren't completely clear. My suspicions were correct, Lieutenant Squirrelly could not get far enough down the line without taking the bay offline for at least a day…"

"Which would've been his last option." Filing away the fact that not only had another contraction slipped out of the clone's mouth, but also that the work done had saved his chief engineer a day's work, Starblade reached out when Clonebit appeared, and lifted him down. He was again surprised when the android wished to be placed on the ground, instead of Databit's customary position on whichever shoulder was open. His explanation was simple.

"I have legs, Captain. I wish to use them, since I have never doneso before." Together the two androids walked through the doors, and then through the halls of the _Maximillian_, discussing the events that had led them to this instance. Starblade yet again was amazed at the subtle differences between the clone and Databit, and as they neared the bridge he remarked on them, and Clonebit answered.

"The differences may come from the fact that whereas I am sure Databit was able to retain his memories completely, I seem to only have kept those he had used most recently. Memories and knowledge of the crew on the ship, missions he had undertaken, and the makeup of the _Maximillian_ itself. As to anything else, I am at a loss to describe the simplest things, Databit's past, his heritage, etcetera."

Starblade stopped before they entered the bridge. "Then I suggest hitting up the ship's library. Do a little bit of research on yourself. Go nuts, and that way you won't be in the way up here."

Clonebit nodded. "Agreed, though I assure you that being in the way would be the farthest intention from my mind. Before you go, I should mention that I have developed a way to cut the transporter room's power drain by 3.45% percent, and will draw up the plans at my earliest opportunity."

"I'm a little surprised you didn't just activate them already while you were fixing the conduit."

"If I am not mistaken, regulations state that all ship changes, no matter how slight, must have the approval of the ship's captain. Is that not correct?"

Starblade chuckled. "You're right. But for future reference, if it's an improvement, just do it, got it?"

"Understood." The two androids turned away. Starblade shook his head as he entered the bridge. This day was turning out to be a whole lot better than he anticipated.


End file.
